Winx Club - Episode 312
Tears from the Black Willow '(The Tears of the Black Willow in the Italian Version) is the twelfth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Miele, Flora's little sister is introduced and Linphea, Flora's home planet is also introduced. Summary Ms. Faragonda has been found as a tree. The Winx go to Flora's home planet, Linphea to find a way to restore Faragonda back to her former appearance and they meet up with Flora's little sister, Miele there. Meanwhile, the Trix are trying to prove Valtor who is the better witch. They end up arguing, but make up at the end and think of a plan that will prevent the Winx from saving Ms. Faragonda. Miele takes the Winx to the Sage of Linphea who tells them the story of the Black Willow and informs them that only the Willow's tears can give Faragonda back her real appearance. The Winx go to collect the tears to save Ms. Faragonda. As a protective sister, Flora tells Miele to go home because the mission was to dangerous for her. When the Winx get up by the Black Willow, Miele appears and so does the Trix. The Trix prevent the Winx from getting the tears and gang up on Flora. As they shoot a combined shot at Flora, Miele jumps in front of the blast and gets hit, going into the water. Flora becomes angry and summons an attack aimed at the Trix and goes after Miele and saves her, but the vines tangle Flora and she is stuck. Flora then receives her Enchantix underwater and she uses her new powers to release herself and come back to the surface. With fairy dust, she was able to save the Black Willow. The Trix are carried into the river by the willow and they turned into little kids because of the effects of the Willow's tears which form the river. With the tears of the black willow, the Winx were able to save Headmistress Faragonda. Major Events *The Winx Girls arrive at Linphea (Flora's home world). *The Winx Girls meet Miele, Flora's little sister. *Flora saves Miele from polluted water at the cost of her life, thus earning her Enchantix. *Flora earns her Enchantix. *Miss Faragonda is free from Valtor's spell. *Nabu makes his first appearance at the end of this episode. Debuts *Miele *Storm Harpies *Young Icy *Young Darcy *Young Stormy *Enchantix Flora Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor *Miele *Storm Harpies *Young Icy *Young Darcy *Young Stormy Trivia *This is the last appearance of Flora's Winx outfit. *Ironically, Miele taking the hit for Flora and being knocked into the poisoned river would have caused her to achieve Enchantix, but it didn't. Probably because she is just a one-time character, or probably because her magical powers have not yet appeared due to her young age. *When Stormy is about to travel to Linphea and Icy argues with her, Stormy's leggings/stockings were briefly missing. *In the Nickelodeon dub version, when the Winx transform while travelling on the giant leaf, Flora is seen transforming with the Winx, but then is seen closely protecting Miele in her civilian outfit, after the harpies are defeated, Flora is seen with her Winx outfit on again. *This is the only episode that the Version 4Kids have the Fairy Dust scene in the series. *Miele name is changed to Rose in the 4Kids Version Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline = Bloom *Christina Rodriguez = Stella *Kerry Williams = Flora, Miele *Dan Green = Sky *Frank Frankson = Brandon *Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy/Young Icy *Vashty Mompoint = Layla *Sean Schemmel = Baltor *Caren Manuel = Darcy/Young Darcy *Suzy Myers = Stormy/Young Stormy *Rebecca Soler = Tecna Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C Quinn=Bloom *Amy Gross=Stella *Alejandra Reynoso=Flora *Victoria Justice=Tecna *Romi Dames=Musa *Keke Palmer=Aisha *Unknown=Icy/Young Icy *Kimberly Brooks=Stormy/Young Stormy *Jennifer Cody=Darcy/Young Darcy *Joshua Keaton=Valtor *Matt Shively=Sky *Adam Gregory=Brandon Quotes (Rai English) '- Darcy: "That sneaky witch!" '- Flora': "The Black Willow!" Flora and Darcy fights, Stormy hits Flora '' '' '- Icy:' Lets finish her off! '- Stormy': So long flower fairy! they all shoot and Miele gets hit, protecting Flora '- Flora:' Miele! Fetus Gobbler Young Icy: Your hair used to look like that? Young Darcy: 'Whatever, you look like a pixie. '''Young Stormy: '''You'll pay for this, Flora! '''Bloom-' Now Trix, stop misbehaving or else we'll have to give you a timeout. (English) '''Darcy: ''Those sneaky witches! If they think they could make me look bad in front of Baltor, they're messing with the wrong witch!'' Flora- ''You're killing it!'' Flora attacks Darcy and Stormy hits Flora Icy- ''Let's finish her off!'' Stormy-'' Say goodbye goodie goodie!'' Miele- ''No!'' They al shoot and Miele gets hit, protecting Flora Miele! That was my sister! Flora after the Trix push her too far Young Icy- ''That's what you used to look like?'' Young Darcy- ''Whatever, you look like a pixie.'' Young Stormy-'' You'll pay for this, Flora! (Fails) Huh?'' Bloom- ''You three, stop misbehaving or we might have to spank you!'' (Nickelodeon) 'Young Icy: '''Your hair used to look like that? '''Young Darcy: '''Whatever. Go look in a mirror. ' Flora & Rose.jpg|Flora and Miele. FloraSavesRose.jpg|Flora saves Miele. Rose.jpg|Flora meets Miele. ''' Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:flora Category:Stella Category:Aisha Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Roxy Category:Flora Category:Bloom